memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Zeitzeuge
Wiederaktiviert nach 700 Jahren muss der Doktor nun versuchen das Bild der Voyager und deren Crew wieder zu berichtigen. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Janeway und Chakotay sind verändert thumb|left|Simulationsbildschirm im kyrianischen Museum „Wenn die Diplomatie versagt, gibt es nur die alternative Gewalt“ – so sagt eine Frau, die am Fenster steht und hinaus in die Sterne schaut mit harter Stimme. Dies sei die Philosophie der Sternenflotte. Es scheint Captain Kathryn Janeway zu sein, sie ist jedoch verändert, die Haare sind kürzer, sie trägt schwarze Handschuhe und keinen Kommunikator. Der Mann, der mit im Raum ist, ein Vaskaner stimmt ihr zu. Er bittet ihr zu helfen die Kyrianer zu besiegen mit der überlegenen Feuerkraft des „[[USS Voyager#„Kriegsschiff Voyager“|Kriegsschiffs Voyager]]“. Sie möchte wissen was sie dafür bekommt. Er bietet ihr einen Heimweg an über ein zyklisches Wurmloch. Auf der Brücke steht Neelix in einer goldenen Uniform und ein Kazon mit Waffe kommt gerade herein, auch er trägt eine Uniform der Sternenflotte. Drei Schiffe greifen an. Chakotay kommt auf die Brücke, auch er ist verändert, die ganze linke Gesichtshälfte ist tätowiert. Der Vaskaner fragt nach den weiteren Plänen und Captain Janeway schlägt biogene Waffen vor. Um an den Anführer Tedran zu kommen, will sie das Volk größtenteils vernichten. Der Doktor ist mit der Entwicklung beinahe fertig. Auf der Krankenstation hat er sein neurales Netz an die Computer angeschlossen – er ist ein Androide kein Hologramm. Die Voyager sieht auch fremd aus, sie ist mit Waffen aufgerüstet. Da plötzlich stoppt das Bild – es war eine Simulation. Der kyrianischer Historiker Quarren erklärt einer Gruppe von Personen, dass die Voyager in ihrer Zeit ein modernes Kriegsschiff war und viele Leben vernichtet hätte, wenn Tedran nicht bereits die Evakuierung eingeleitet hätte. Der Mann erzählt weiter, dass jetzt 700 Jahre in der Zukunft des 24. Jahrhunderts, also etwa im 31. Jahrhundert, diese Begegnung mit der Voyager noch Auswirkungen auf das Leben der Kyrianer hat. Akt I – Die falsche Geschichte thumb|left|Brutale Verhörmethoden thumb|left|Die Borgtruppe von Seven Der Historiker bietet an, Fragen zu beantworten. Es wird nach Besatzungsstärke und Bewaffnung gefragt. Besonderes Interesse wird den Borg an Bord gewidmet. Die Besatzungsstärke wird mit 300 angegeben. Er gibt an, dass viele Spezies unter Zwang in die Kampftruppe an Bord eingegliedert worden sind. Dann setzt er die Simulation fort – einige Stunden nach der ersten Bombardierung. Captain Janeway möchte den Status wissen. Bis jetzt sind ihr zu wenige Personen gestorben und sie lässt den Biowirkstoff verdoppeln. Der Vaskaner findet den Völkermord nicht tragbar und deshalb lässt sie ihn in die Arrestzelle bringen. Es nähern sich drei weitere kyrianische Schiffe, denen ein veränderter Tom Paris, auszuweichen hat. Chakotay und Harry Kim verhören unterdessen einen Kyrianer doch dieser will nichts preisgeben. Harry schlägt fest zu und will einen Hyperschlüssel verwenden. Doch der Doktor kommt hinzu und meint, er habe etwas besseres und verabreicht ein schmerzerzeugendes Mittel, das auch sofort wirkt und er sagt doch aus. Chakotay teilt den anderen gerade mit wo sich Tedran befindet, als sich Eindringlinge an Bord beamen und Captain Janeway aktiviert die Borgeinheit. Sie besteht aus Seven of Nine und einigen anderen vollständig assimilierten Borg-Drohnen. Sie dringen in den Maschinenraum ein und überwältigen die Eindringlinge. Die Überlebenden werden assimiliert. Tedran ist auf dem Weg zur Voyager und sie lässt ihn ihn Kammer 19 bringen und holt auch den vaskanischen Botschafter hinzu. Zuerst scheint Captain Janeway verständnisvoll mit Tedran zu sprechen, doch er ist nicht sehr kooperativ und als er sich nicht ergeben will, erschießt sie ihn einfach. Die Simulation wird wieder beendet und der Kyrianer erzählt von dem danach folgenden Krieg mit über 2 Millionen Toten, während die Voyager einfach weiter fliegt. Er bittet die Personen, sich auch den Rest der Ausstellung anzuschauen, unter anderem ein Photonentorpedo mit der Aufschrift U.S.S. Voyager. Einer der Vaskaner kann die erzählte Version nicht glauben, da sein Volk nur als böse dargestellt wird und er spricht den erzählenden Kyrianer an. Er macht ihm Vorwürfe und will nicht, dass seine Kinder dies lernen. Der Kyrianer erzählt ihm von einem neuen Fund. Eine Fossil mit aktiven Daten, welches in den nächsten Tagen gesichtet werden soll. Akt II – Unstimmigkeiten thumb|Erste Aktivierung thumb|Der Doktor im Museum thumb|Ermordung von Tedran Der Historiker beginnt die Arbeit an dem Datenmodul und findet heraus, dass es ein Programm – ein optronischer Datenstrom ist. Er aktiviert ihn und es ist der Doktor und er fragt nach der Art des medizinischen Notfalls. Es ist irritiert, da er ohne seinen mobilen Emitter im Maschinenraum ist. Der Historiker spricht ihn an und ist erstaunt, dass der Doktor kein Android ist. Als der Doktor einen Kyrianer erkennt, will er einen Eindringlingsalarm geben. Der Historiker klärt ihn auf, dass er in dem Museum des kyrianischen Volkes ist. Er erzählt ihm, dass die Begegnung, an die er denkt, bereits 700 Jahre zurück liegt. Der Doktor möchte wissen war mit Schiff und Crew geschehen ist. Der Kyrianer ist begeistert, denn er sei ein Augenzeuge und könne alles erzählen. Der Doktor glaubt ihm nicht und rennt weg und steht plötzlich im Museum. Sie unterhalten sich weiter. Der Doktor möchte gerne die Sternenflotte kontaktieren und wissen was mit der Voyager''passiert ist. Der Historiker aber macht ihm klar, dass es als in seiner Gesellschaft empfindungsfähiges Wesen, sich für seine Verbrechen verantworten muss. Doch der Doktor weiß nicht wovon er spricht, er habe keine Massenvernichtungswaffe entwickelt. Die ''Voyager war kein Kriegsschiff und sieht dem Plan, vor dem er gerade steht, nicht einmal ähnlich. Er stellt klar, dass sie Forscher waren und nach Hause wolle. Das weiß der Historiker und meint sie wollten zum Mars. Der Doktor korrigiert. Es ist die Erde und er wird wütend, da so viele Dinge nicht stimmen. Er möchte die Version der Kyrianer sehen und ist entsetzt. Bei einer Teambesprechung wird geschlagen und Captain Janeway bringt sie mit Hilfe eines Phasers auseinander. Er sieht auch die Szene, in der er gerade die Waffe entwickelt. Die Personen sind laut dem echten Doktor ganz anders gewesen und die Verwicklung in den Konflikt war auch anders. Er erzählt von dem Dilemma vor dem sie standen. Die hatten ein Handelsabkommen mit den Vaskanern ausgehandelt und da wurden sie von den Kyrianern angegriffen. Es ging darum sich herauszuhalten und doch das Handelsabkommen einzuhalten. Später sieht er noch die Szene mit dem Mord. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass Tedran den Angriff führte. Er wirft den Historiker vor, dass er die Wahrheit nicht wirklich hören will. Und er könne mit Hilfe des Tricorders aus der Ausstellung beweisen, dass seine Version richtig ist Wutentbrannt deaktiviert ihn der Historiker und spricht vor sich hin – Lügen. Akt III – Richtigstellung thumb|Tedran als Aggressor, nicht als Opfer thumb|Die Schiedrichter entscheiden thumb|Versöhnung wird möglich Doch der Historiker hat keine Ruhe. Er untersucht das Modul nochmal und entdeckt, dass der Doktor nicht lügt und ein Hologramm, kein Androide war. Er fragt sich in welchen Punkten er sich noch geirrt hat. Und er geht in einen Simulation der Krankenstation und aktiviert ihn nun doch wieder. Der Kyrianer bittet ihn einfach nur darüber zu reden was passiert ist. Der Doktor ist skeptisch, doch er will versuchen die Wahrheit in einer Simulation darstellen. Szene: Captain Janeway bietet dem Vaskanern medizinische Güter gegen Dilithium zum tauschen an und der Handel kommt zustande. Bevor der Austausch vorgenommen wird, werden sie von den Kyrianern angegriffen. Sie ziehen sich zurück aber es sind Eindringlinge an Bord –Kyrianer. Sie töten drei Mitglieder der Crew im Maschinenraum und nehmen Seven of Nine und einen anderen Crewman als Geisel. Captain Janeway kann die Kyrianer im Kasino stelle und überwältigen, aber der vaskanische Botschafter erschießt Tedran. Die Szene wird den Schiedsmännern gezeigt, doch die eine der Kyrianerinnen ist sehr skeptisch, sie ist überzeugt, dass der Doktor lügt, weil er um sein Leben fürchtet. Die Wahrheit scheint ihr egal, sie ist der Meinung, dass die Vaskaner sie damals unterdrückten und dass es bis heute so geblieben ist. Einer der Vaskaner meint, die heute Situation ist egal, er will, dass er Doktor den Tricorder genauer untersucht. Später arbeiten sie weiter am Tricorder und es stellen sich erste Erfolge ein. Der Historiker fragt nach, wie die Crew denn wirklich so war. Der Doktor kommt ins Grübel – er möchte wissen, ob sie je nach Hause gekommen sind. Der Historiker gibt zu, dass es sich das auch oft gefragt hat. Die Voyager hat ihn schon als Kind fasziniert. Während sie sich unterhalten wird das Museum angegriffen und zerstört. Der Tricorder ist verschwunden in den Trümmern. Die Kämpfe gehen auf der Straße weiter, es gibt bereits zwei Tote. Der Doktor will aufgeben, denn er ist nicht dafür programmiert, dass Leben vernichtet wird. Doch der Historiker überzeugt ihn, dass der Missbrauch der Geschichte immer das Problem zwischen den beiden Völkern war und sie suchen den Tricorder. Epilog Das Bild stoppt – es war wieder eine Simulation. Vaskaner und Kyrianer haben zugeschaut. Eine kyrianische Frau erläutert, dass dies der Wendepunkt in der Geschichte war und ein echter Dialog begann. Der Doktor – oder besser sein Backup – dient der fremden Zivilisation noch eine Zeit lang als medizinischer Kanzler und macht sich später in einem Shuttle auf den Weg in Richtung des Alpha-Quadranten, denn er habe Sehnsucht nach der Heimat. Was aus ihm wurde, ist unbekannt. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Raum, in dem sich das Museum über die Voyager befindet, ist das gleiche Set, in dem die Son'a im Film die hautstraffenden Maßnahmen vollziehen. * Der Doktor vergleicht sich hier mit Rip van Winkle, einer Person aus einer Geschichte von Washington Irving, die zwanzig Jahre verschläft und so wichtige Ereignisse verpasst. * Die Charaktere in den Simulationen weichen in optischen Merkmalen von der Realität ab: so tragen die Hauptcharaktere Schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Auch die Haarform unterscheidet sich von der üblichen. Lieutenant Commander Chakotays Tattoo umfasst das halbe Gesicht. Es werden keine Kommuikatoren und Rangabzeichen getragen. * Auch wenn die Simulation nicht der Realität entspricht, ist dies eine der wenigen Episoden, in der Lieutenant Commander Tuvok mit einem Grinsen bzw. Lächeln zu sehen ist. * Die Ereignisse dieser Episode finden ungefähr im Jahre 3074 statt. Keine andere Star Trek Episode spielt so weit in der Zukunft. * Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Living Witness (episode) es:Living Witness fr:Living Witness nl:Living Witness Zeitzeuge, Der